Yume wa Tomaranai
by Won-ting
Summary: [RyoSak] Six years after remeeting his brother again, Ryoga's saying he's getting married and Ryoma's the best man. Now, Ryoma just needs a date...
1. Chapter One: Best Man

**Tennis no Oujisama © Konomi Takeshi, Jump, Shueisha**

**Warning: This story contains both shonen-ai relationships and hetero relationships. If it's going to be a bother, please don't read ahead. And if it's not, please enjoy!**

**  
Summery:** After six years more years of not hearing from his brother, Echizen Ryoga, he suddenly tells Ryoma that he's getting married. Now, Ryoma needs a date or he'll have to face the teasing from both his father and brother…

**Yume wa Tomaranai  
Chapter One  
Best Man **

- -  
_Love is like a piece of paper,_  
_ Easy to rip and throw away,_  
_ But can be made into a beautiful thing…_  
- -

Echizen Ryoga, it was a name he didn't even bother to deal with since his freshmen year in Seigaku when his team had gone off on a cruise ship. However, after six years of placing his brother into the back of his mind, he was currently sitting in the hotel room where his elder brother was staying at. His hazel eyes eyed his surroundings before sighing as he leaned back into the chair he sat in and drinking from his from a can of Ponta, which had been given to him as bribe when he was on the verge of leaving.

- -  
_"Yo, chibisuke, lets talk."_  
- -

The door to the bathroom clicked open and Ryoma eyed it, watching as his elder brother came out of it. Looking away, he continued to sip the can of Ponta leisurely, his eyes traveling out to the window that was besides him. The view from the hotel was impressive and almost breathtaking. It was midday and the sun was glaring down on Tokyo, as Ryoma had unfortunately realized only after a few hours of playing tennis outdoors. Somewhere in the room his brother was unzipping something but Ryoma gave it no thought as he stood and stared down at Tokyo.

He'd been gone for nearly a year from Japan to only succeed in Wimbledon for a forth time in his young career, and only right after taking the win he announced his retirement soon after that. To say that the tennis world was shocked was an understatement, Ryoma remembered, smirking grimly. When he had announced his retirement while apologizing for the sudden news, he had never seen so many disappointed faces in his life. Even though Ryoma had never said it to the tennis world, his reason for quitting was in Japan.

Something hit him hard on the shoulder and he lowered the can from his lips, glaring at his brother who still stood a few inches taller then him. His brother laughed a bit, before saying, "You never change, do you?" Ryoma didn't bother to answer the question as Ryoga waved the paper in front of his little brother face before Ryoma snatched it away, his older brother annoying antics getting the better of him.

"What is this?" he asked, staring at the white envelope before turning it over. His eyes widened before he looked at his brother as if looking for explanation to what was written on it but his brother merely gave a half-hearted shrug and smirked as he sat on the hotel bed. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he stared at his older brother before shaking his head. "I shouldn't be surprised, should I?"

"Oy, is that some kind of congratulations?" his brother asked, smirking at him. Ryoma shrugged, tossed the later back to his brother and sipped from his drink. His brother chuckled under his breath while picking up the letter that sat on his lap, saying, "So, I take it that you're not going."

Ryoma shrugged before sitting back down into the chair and taking off his hat. "Do I have too?" Ryoma asked as his brother stole his hat from him and put it on, backwards, onto his own head.

In answer, Ryoga laughed. "Ah," he said, grinning at Ryoma who frowned up at the other boy. "Even if you say no our old man is gonna make you anyway, right?"

"Che… stupid oyaji," Ryoma muttered which caused his brother to laugh again. "Do I have to buy you something?"

"Eh?" Ryoga asked, his hand on his heart as if that stung him, "How could you _not_ buy something to celebrate my _wedding_?"

Ryoma couldn't help but smirk a bit before shrugging. Ryoga gave a smile back before taking off Ryoma's hat and tossing it back to his little brother who caught it with ease. Ryoma grinned as he placed the hat on.

"Ne, wanna play a match?"

Ryoga's eyebrow rose slightly before he burst out laughing. "You really don't change," he said, shaking his head gently, "all right, I'll play you."

Ryoma nodded before walking towards the door of the hotel room, his tennis bag sitting besides the door as if it were patiently waiting for him. However, as he stepped out of the room Ryoga called out to him and he gave a half-turn before his older brother slung an arm over his shoulders.

"Now that you're coming," Ryoga said, tugging on the bill of Ryoma's hat, "you have to be my best man."

"Why do I have to be your best man?"

Ryoga sighed, his eyes rolling. "Why do you always have to ask about everything? Just say yes."

"Heh," Ryoma answered back instead, "maybe I don't want to."

Ryoga looked shocked as he leaned a bit more onto his little brother, shaking his head. "Oy, oy," he began, placing a hand onto his head, "How can you say that to your own brother?"

"What about the people on the cruise boat?" Ryoma asked, eyeing his brother who sighed with a small shake of his head.

"After Sakurafubuki got caught and I went off, the rest of us lost contact," Ryoga said with a careless shrug. "Besides, I might not have been doing as well as you in tennis, chibisuke, but I've been pretty busy with it…"

Ryoma ignored the last part; however, it wasn't on purpose. He frowned a bit, tugging on his hat as he gazed at his brother who had trailed off an odd longing look appearing on the older man's face.

Ryoma sighed and started walking off while he said, "fine, I don't care. I'll be the best man."

"Really?" Ryoga's shock response came before he caught up to Ryoma. "That's more like it, chibisuke."

"Che," was Ryoma's reply.

"Are you going to bring a date?" Ryoga asked suddenly before smirking at his little brother, "If you don't, you'll probably get matched up with my future wife's friends."

"I'll bring one," he said after a pause while looking his brother in the eye.

Personally, he'd much rather bring someone he knew then end up with someone he would dislike through the whole wedding. His brother grinned at him before continuing to talk about the wedding and, after a while, Ryoma turned him off. Now, he realized soon after, he'd gotten himself into trouble. If he didn't bring a date like his brother had said then he'd probably be forced with someone as well as getting mocked by his father and brother.

_ That_ was something Ryoma was set on avoiding.

- - -

After having dinner with his family, Ryoma had walked home. He made sure his hat was firmly on and the collar to his jacket was up with hopes that no one would recognize him like this, especially the media. It was a pitiful disguise but it seemed to work as he walked around lazily, not feeling up to returning home just yet. He let his feet take him any where they wanted and after a while, he had paused before his old middle school.

Perhaps he had subconsciously wanted to go elsewhere but he found, as he stared ahead, someone was in his way. A lone woman stood by the gates as she stared at the school with a small smile on her lips. Her long brown hair fluttered in the wind and she was forced to snap out her daze and tuck a stubborn lock of hair behind her ear. She turned towards him and he cursed inwardly as her eyes began to squint at him, trying to figure out who he was.

"Ryoma-kun…" she whispered slowly, walking a bit closer to him.

His eyes met hers and he froze, only one person called him that. However, it had been so long since he had last heard it that he nearly forgot who had called him that. His mind raced as she smiled at him, probably realizing she was right.

"You don't remember me, do you?" she asked, almost sadly. Her eyes turned back to the school and he followed her gaze.

The coach's daughter. Bad at directions. Bad at tennis…

"Ryuzaki-san," he answered, feeling a bit smug that he remembered. He smiled at her and a familiar light pink blush touched her cheeks before she smiled back. He turned, facing the school before asking, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh," she said. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and realized she was carrying a few bags of groceries. "I was picking up some things for obaa-chan. I haven't been in Tokyo for a while and when I passed by here... Well, something just made me stop."

She wore a soft smile on her lips now as she stared out onto the building before them, his lips twitched upwards a bit and his eyes return to the building as well. It was true though, the building held a bit of a nostalgic presence. Just like Ryuzaki had been before, Ryoma fell into a small daze of memories. He smiled softly, remembering when he had entered Seigaku for the first time and when he had held no desire to compete in pro circuits.

- -  
_"Echizen, become Seigaku's pillar of support!"_  
- -

Now, here he was, Echizen Ryoma the four time winner of Wimbledon. At that thought, he's heat felt heavy as a feeling of emptiness over came him.

"Um…" her voice brought him back, breaking his small trance. He looked over at her, eyeing her. "I have to go, Ryoma-kun. Obaa-chan's probably waiting for me at home."

There was a pause where she fidgeted a bit, almost cutely. Then, Ryoma grinned and walked towards her a bit. "Let me help you bring the bags home," he said, placing his hand out and motioning to the bag in her left hand.

She began to shake her head but then he added, "I was hoping to visit Ryuzaki-sensei anyway."

"Ah, all right," she finally managed, handing him the grocery bag.

**End**  
**Chapter One**

**Author's Notes: **  
The title means The dream will not stop. It sort of reminds me of when Nanjiroh told both his sons to reach for a great dream. Anyway, new story. New plot. Worked hard on writer a long chapter and ended up with this. I hope Ryoga's not OoC because I saw a few more clips of him to help with the story but you don't really know him as well as all the other characters. So, sorry if he is.

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and THANK YOU for reading!**


	2. Chapter Two: His Date

**Yume wa Tomaranai**

**Chapter Two**  
**His Date**

_- -  
It all starts out simple,  
A date with small talk,  
Not yet speaking of the secrets of our past...  
- -_

He watched as she took out a key chain carrying about five different keys before raising them up, using the street lamp that sat at the end of the street, to help her see them. His lips twitched upwards as he watched confusion come onto her face before she turned to him, her cheeks coloring. "Sorry," she muttered, "I don't want my grandmother to get up and I can't remember which key it is."

She slid a key into the slot and turned it but it didn't seem right, so she pulled out another one and got the same results. Finally, on the last one, a click of the door unlocking was heard and she gave a relieved sigh. "Is Ryuzaki-sensei sleeping?" Ryoma asked, as she bent over to lift up the bag of groceries she had laid down.

"No," she said, grasping the handle and opening the door. "She's probably just watching the television but, I don't want to be a bother."

"Right," Ryoma answered with a small nod while following her into the home and passing her the grocery bag when she had motioned for it. After listening to her politely ask him to remove his shoes, he did, before walking up onto the wooden floor and following her. A few steps in they entered into a kitchen which shared the floor with the living room, out of the corner of his eye he watched as she smiled.

"I'm home, obaa-chan," she said, placing the groceries onto the counter, "and I have a guest."

"A guest?" a familiar voice shouted from the couch and Ryoma smiled as his old coach turned and met his eye, "Ryoma!"

Grinning now, Ryoma said, "How are you Ryuzaki-sensei?" He watched as the elderly woman got up and began walking towards him. Her hair was shorter than he remember, coming above her shoulders in a wavy state. However, Ryoma noticed that she still wore sweats and still held the threatening look that the Seigaku regular's had feared in her eyes, even as she smiled. When she reached him, she didn't put her hand out to shake him or pull him into a hug as he had braced for but pinched his cheeks, hard.

"Obaa-chan!" he could hear the youngest Ryuzaki say as he keep making sounds of pain.

"Just like you to come without telling anyone!" his old coach said before letting his cheeks go and patting them while turning to her grand daughter who had walked up to them, "don't worry too much over the boy, Sakuno. He's been through worse."

"Still," Ryoma said frowning, "that hurt."

Ryuzaki-sensei chuckled lightly, slapping her hand onto his shoulder. "Still the same," she said before crossing her arms, "What are you doing here?"

Ryoma didn't have to answer, seeing as Ryuzaki, who now had her hands on her hips while staring at her obaa-chan clearly agitated about what she had done, answered for him. "I met Ryoma-kun on my way home and he offered to carry the bags," Ryuzaki explained quickly before adding, "Obaa-chan please stop having any more physical activities with Ryoma-kun!"

Suddenly, Ryoma's cheeks flushed darkly and he had to turn away, tugging his on the bill of his hat as he did. Before him, Ryuzaki-sensei burst out laughing while Ryuzaki looked confused. A moment later, after basking in embarrassment, Ryoma cleared his throat and said; quiet dryly, "you're still as innocent as before, Ryuzaki-san."

Ryuzaki turned, her face a light pink, as she took things out of the grocery bags and muttering under her breath as she did so, "I _still _don't understand what was so funny." This time, Ryoma had to turn because he couldn't help but snicker. The fact that she couldn't understand the perversity of what she had said was highly amusing and absolutely cute, not that Ryoma would ever say that to her.

"Ah, don't worry about it Sakuno," Ryuzaki-sensei said, smiling kindly at her granddaughter, "Ryoma, are you staying for dinner?"

Ryoma blinked, looked at Ryuzaki who was still placing things away, and shook his head, his gaze returning back to his old coach. "I already had dinner," he said, his gaze returning back to Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki-sensei followed his gaze as well, a slight smirk on her lips that Ryoma missed. "It's late though," he added, looking back at Ryuzaki-sensei, "maybe I should head home."

Ryuzaki-sensei sighed before nodding, "You should, if you have no reason in being here." She turned around and started looking at something that was sitting on the counter, placed neatly in between notes and notices. "Here's the card from me and Sakuno, could you give it to your father?"

She handed Ryoma a small white card with fancy writing on it. Ryoma looked down at it and blinked while becoming shocked for the second time that day, both having to deal with the wedding. "Oyaji, invited you guys?" he asked, his eyes shifted to Ryuzaki-sensei over to Ryuzaki before ending back onto the card. Apparently, Ryuzaki-sensei wanted the western meal while Ryuzaki wanted the Japanese meal.

"Yep," Ryuzaki voice broke in, answering his question with a smile. "It was a surprise really, I've never met your brother before and I'm sure Obaa-chan hasn't either… Right, Obaa-chan?"

"Yes," Ryuzaki-sensei answered before shaking her head while leaning against the counter with her arms crossed. "I've heard he's just like your father. Scary thought, isn't it? …Another person like Nanjiroh."

Ryoma smirked and gave a nod while Ryuzaki shook her head, although, Ryoma noticed, a small smile was playing on her lips as well. "Yeah," Ryoma said finally before stuffing the piece of paper into his pocket.

Both of them were going, Ryoma finally registered, somewhat glad. With the two of them going he didn't need to worry about conversing with people he felt uncomfortable with. His eyes shifted to Ryuzaki, who was asking her obaa-chan what she wanted to eat before listing out the things she could make for the two of them, and it hit him.

"Are either of you bringing a date?" Ryoma asked nonchalantly but fought a blush when Ryuzaki-sensei eyed him before winking.

"I'm not," she said, smirking, "I'm bringing an old friend. I'm sure you're father won't mind too much."

"Obaa-chan's bringing Banji-san," Ryuzaki said, in answer to Ryoma's perplexed look.

"Banji… as in Banji from Yamabuki, Banji?" Ryoma asked, looking back at Ryuzaki-sensei who nodded. Ryoma frowned, his eyes going to the floor for a moment, in thought, before he lifted up his gaze again, looking at Ryuzaki-sensei. "So… you two are together?"

"_No_," Ryuzaki-sensei said, a bit of disgust in her tone. Even though Ryoma had asked it very innocently, Ryuzaki-sensei eyes narrowed while an almost unnoticeable pink touched her cheeks. "That old man is the most annoying—"

She got cut off as Ryuzaki giggled, a hand coming up to her mouth as she tried to stop. When Ryuzaki-sensei eyes narrowed at her own granddaughter, Ryuzaki turned towards the fridge which sat besides the stove. "I'll start dinner," Ryuzaki said hastily and Ryoma couldn't blame her, after seeing that gaze in junior high school he was forced to do many, many laps.

Ryoma smiled before repeating, "Are you bringing a date?"

Ryuzaki froze in her steps before shaking her head, when she spoke her voice was soft, gloomy almost. "I was… but, that's not important. In any case," she added, turning around, a smile on her face, "I don't have one."

Ryoma caught a look of worry on Ryuzaki-sensei's face as she was gazing at Ryuzaki but choose to ignore it for the moment. "Go with me," Ryoma said, not making it a question and more like a command. He watched as Ryuzaki eyes widened slightly, her cheeks coloring cutely. He waited for Ryuzaki's answer whom, shifted nervously before shrugging, a small smile appeared on Ryoma's lips.

"I suppose," she answered, not looking at him as she turned a bit but Ryoma swore he saw a smile on her face.

An odd feeling of pride entered him as Ryuzaki moved to a small box on the counter top and began to scoop out rice from it before dumping it into their small rice cooker. After finishing that, she had lifted up her long, waist-length hair, and wrapped it gracefully into a small bun before tying it with a barrette she had on her wrist. His eyes lowered a bit, in thought, as he noticed how the dress she wore was fitting her and inwardly shook his head. _She shouldn't go out at night looking like that_, he thought inwardly, stuffing his hands into his pocket, _bunch of perverts out there_.

_Like yourself_, a small voice in his head said evilly. A very visible blush touched his cheeks and he pulled the brim of his hat down, his eyes finally hitting the floor in slight embarrassment. However, that wasn't it...the dress had caused a memory to stir in his mind.

_- -  
"Why... Why are you leaving me?"  
- -_

"I'm hungry," Ryuzaki-sensei said suddenly that caused Ryoma to turn fully towards her, he had almost forgotten she was there. "If you don't mind, Ryoma, I'd like to start eating. You can stay here and stand around us while you eat, I don't care—"

"Obaa-chan!" Ryuzaki scolded lightly but Ryuzaki-sensei choose to ignored her.

"—O r go home," Ryuzaki-sensei said, smiling warmly at Ryoma. "We're bound to meet up sometime soon anyway, right? So, you can tell me all about your little adventures in America then."

"Hai," Ryoma said, giving a brief good-bye before leaving the house. The night's air stung his face lightly with cold and he adjusted his hat before heading on, his hand reaching into his pocket to call up his brother. The phone rang for a few moments before his brother answered the phone, yawning.

A few moments later Ryoma asked, "…Ne, can I bring some of my friends to the wedding?"

**End**  
**Chapter Two**  
**Author's Note:** My b-day party is today! XD So, I'm giving you guys a presant! An early update for this story. You guys love me you know it!


End file.
